


You're banned from the bedroom

by LaraDarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, He's terrified, Horror game, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to download the game and play it to see the house again, I'm Bad At Titles, Iwa-chan thinks it's stupid, M/M, Makki enjoys it too much, Matsuhanaiwaoi, Multi, Oikawa is low-key (read high-key) scared, Rated T for swearing, Srsly they're dorks, did I mention Mattsun falls asleep, i guess, is that NOT AN OFFICIAL TAG, kay this is just me messing around, these idiots play Eyes the horror game, wow that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi play Eyes the horror game.Lots of screaming.Mattsun falls asleep.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	You're banned from the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any mistakes, but I almost threw the notebook outta the window, so yea

They were calmly sitting on the couch, Iwaizumi's head on Hanamaki's shoulder while Oikawa was hugging the other arm, making it hard for Makki to move. Matsukawa was most likely asleep on Tooru's other side, his hands wrapped around the smaller's waist. It was peaceful. Until it wasn't. 

„We are _not_ playing Eyes.“  
Oikawa was frowning at Hanamaki, who already pulled out his phone, clicking on the Google play store icon.  
„And why not?“ Takahiro knew why very well, so did Issei and Hajime.  
„It's stupid.“ The brunet huffed as if it was obvious, crossing his arms, his frown deepening.  
„It's not. You're just some random guy, who needs money so you go into an abandoned house, where a girl's head tries to kill you and instead of running away, you're still collecting bags of money and- yea, the story is stupid as hell.“ The pink-haired wing spiker snickered, his long fingers finally clicking the black icon with a white eye, waiting for it to open, which only caused Oikawa to scoff more.  
„Then why are we still going to play it?“ He murmured, pout on his lips already visible.  
„Because, Tooru, it's gonna be fun.“  
„It's not.“  
„It is.“  
„It's-“ Lips pressing on his cheek made him stop mid-sentence.  
„We'll play a few games and then we can watch some of your alien movies.“ Mattsun mumbled sleepily, biting the pink cheek softly, making Oikawa squeak. Hajime laughed and the setter seemed to relax. That is until the sound of typing on typewriter filled the room, followed by a creaky door opening (or closing?). Tooru stilled, lips tugging down into a frown once again as he felt Issei move up to a sitting position, head resting on the top of Tooru's.  
„I'm suddenly veeeery sleepy. So, bed.“ He said simply, knowing that it won't work but trying anyway.  
Before he could even try to get up, Mattsun hugged him tighter, making it impossible for him to move.  
„You're not going anywhere.“ Hanamaki smirked, satisfied. Unwillingly, Tooru looked at the screen, seeing they were in something that was probably a living room.  
„This for sure is an old house. Like, do you see those walls? Oh and this big space over there? It's a _waste_ , honestly.“ The brunet started, forgetting this was a horror game. He overlooked how his boyfriends rolled their eyes as he continued rambling about the horrible decorating.  
„Maybe this won't be as bad as-“ Iwaizumi's voice was cut off by a girl's voice ringing through the halls of the old house, making things shake.  
„That doesn't even make sense“ Mattsun mumbled into Tooru's hair, almost frowning at the vase that was shaking violently on the small table.  
„Yeah, I don't think this game is supposed to make sense.“ Hajime murmured, eyeing Oikawa to make sure he was still breathing.  
„We just have to wait for her to leave. We spent too much time being in one room. Also, who activated the eye? She doesn't start to fly around the house until you activate it and see where she currently is. When did we even _get_ an eye?“ The three boyfriends decided to ignore the fact this isn't something Takahiro should know if he never played the game before. 

After what felt like hours but was probably just two minutes, the pink-haired wing spiker moved from the spot in front of the fireplace, ignoring the whine that left the setter's throat.  
He quickly moved, opening the door, going to those next to them, which led into a big room with a piano in it.  
Right when Hajime asked a very important question, („How the hell do her organs work? The only one she has is her stomach.“) the sound of her singing rang through the halls once again.  
„Oh my god, _again?!_ “ Oikawa whined, snuggling closer to Issei, who pressed his nose into the soft brown hair in return.  
„It's not like she's gonna come out of the screen and eat you or something.“ Iwaizumi chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Oikawa's hair. Tooru just puffed out his cheeks.  
„You never know that.“  
„It's literally a flying head, you could pin it to the wall with a knife if you wanted to.“ Hanamaki snickered as he walked out of the kitchen- when did he even enter that?  
„Hold on, does this,“ the brunet gestured to the phone, „mean we're leaving this floor?“  
„Yep. We can go either to the basement or the second floor.“ At this Oikawa let out a shriek, getting a hold of Takahiro's hand, shaking it violently.  
„DON'T GO TO THE BASEMENT, NO ONE SMART WOULD GO TO THE BASEMENT!“  
He got hit by Hajime the very next second and the wing spiker went downstairs- to the basement.

**• • •**

„Um, guys?“  
„Please don't tell me you got lost, you have a map.“  
„No...I kinda forgot to collect those bags.“  
Tooru wanted to scream.  
„Makki, please tell me you're joking.“  
Hanamaki just shrugged and without any other word went to the second floor, while Iwaizumi tried to calm Oikawa down.

**• • •**

„Oh, look! You can print out an eye here! That's gonna come handful.“ Takahiro smirked, leaving the office and continuing his way through the corridors.  
„Many windows, that's never good.“ He commented when they stepped into the white hall with five windows on the right side.  
„Maybe she just likes the sunlight?“ Tooru mumbled, clearly not believing his nonsense. Just as Iwaizumi was about to speak up, the sound of thunder echoed through the hall along with the flash of lightning. And excuse you, Tooru totally did _not_ scream at the top of his lungs, waking Issei up. After almost getting caught and killed by the I'm-singing-24/7 ghost, they were on the first floor again. You can guess where that led to. 

„If you go to the basement again, I'm throwing you out of the bedroom.“ Oikawa's voice was super serious as he stared into Takahiro's eyes.  
„No one goes to the basement in horrors, that's a rule.“

Iwaizumi just groaned. Back where they started.  
„I'm sure there are some more bags on the top floor, that's not so scary. Please, do not go to that labyrinth again.“  
„Do you want to get out of the house or not? There are bags left _only_ in the basement.“  
„Um, guys.“ Mattsun mumbled into Oikawa's hair, hands tightening around the smaller one's waist.  
„But she's in the basement! We go there, we die!“  
„About that-“  
„We die if we don't collect the bags-“ Both Takahiro's sentence and Tooru's upcoming protest were interrupted by a loud scream and the pale face with bloody eyes appearing on the screen. Tooru shrieked, turning around at the speed of light and pressing himself against Mattsun's chest. Hajime would have probably fallen off the couch if Hanamaki didn't catch him.  
„Oh, well...new game?“ Makki smiled innocently, already clicking on _Play_.  
Oikawa was ready to serve a table into his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi, I really wish this turned out better, because I had planned detailed scenes in each room, since I remember the house perfectly, but I lost motivation to finish it mid-way, but I tried to finish it anyway. Sorry, if it sucked.  
> I'm also super sorry and mad at myself that Hajime and Mattsun didn't talk more (╯︵╰,)


End file.
